Field
The disclosed technology relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, an organic light-emitting apparatus including the same, a method of manufacturing the TFT substrate, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting apparatus, and more particularly, to a TFT substrate which may facilitate one or more subsequent TFT processing steps by reducing elevation differences on the processed substrate, an organic light-emitting apparatus including the TFT substrate, a method of manufacturing the TFT substrate, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a display apparatus including an organic light-emitting device or diode (OLED) in a display region, where the OLED will include a pixel electrode and a counter electrode which face each other, and an intermediate layer that is disposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode and includes an emission layer (EML).
According to a method of driving the OLED to emit light, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is classified into either of an active matrix organic light-emitting display apparatus in which each pixel is controlled by a thin film transistor (TFT) thereof to emit light, and a passive matrix light-emitting display apparatus in which each pixel is controlled by electrodes which are arranged in a matrix to emit light. In the active matrix organic light-emitting display apparatus, the organic light-emitting device is typically disposed on the TFT.